Anime Idol
by Envy 192
Summary: Anime idol with hellsing, Avatar the Last Air Bender, Naruto and Bleach.Vote for your favote and please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Anime Idol

Anime Idol

I do not own any of the characters in this except my self I also don't own any of the songs

Envy 192: Hello I'm Envy 192 the current hostess of the new series Anime Idol. We will have people singing from all across the anime universe. There will be 16 character in all with 4 in each chapter. But first are judges; Yachiru Kusajishi the hyper active vice captain of the 11th squad, Alphonse Elric, the sweet kid in the armor and Itachi the guy that killed almost his hole family.

Yachiru: Hiya Envy-chan, Do you know were ken-chan is? I think he got lost on his way here.

Envy 192: Sorry Yachiru I have the slightest idea were Kenpachi is?

Envy 192: Okay on to the fist contestants Zuko singing the doors classic light my fire.

You know that it would be untrue  
You know that I would be a liar  
If I was to say to you  
Girl, we couldn't get much higher  
Come on baby, light my fire

Come on baby, light my fire  
Try to set the night on fire  
The time to hesitate is through  
No time to wallow in the mire  
Try now we can only lose  
And our love become a funeral pyre  
Come on baby, light my fire

Come on baby, light my fire  
Try to set the night on fire, yeah  
The time to hesitate is through  
No time to wallow in the mire  
Try now we can only lose  
And our love become a funeral pyre  
Come on baby, light my fire

Come on baby, light my fire  
Try to set the night on fire, yeah  
You know that it would be untrue  
You know that I would be a liar  
If I was to say to you  
Girl, we couldn't get much higher  
Come on baby, light my fire

Come on baby, light my fire  
Try to set the night on fire

Try to set the night on fire

Try to set the night on fire

Try to set the night on fire

(Zuko fangirls screaming the background)

Envy: Well the audience seems to like him now to the judges.

Yachiru: Wow that's such a coolish song scar-san.

Alphonse: Overall that was good but you didn't hit all the notes. (sorry guy I made al a 'proper' judge)

Itachi: you and you song lack hate and vengeance.

Envy 192: Okay mixed reviews for Zuko. But how will the judges like the no life king himself Alucard.

(Alucard forms on stage)

Envy192: Alucard will be singing Highway to hell

Living easy, livin' free  
Season ticket, on a one - way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too

I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell

No stop signs, speedin' limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me 'round  
Hey Satan! Paid my dues.  
Playin' in a rockin' band  
Hey Mama! Look at me  
I'm on my way to the promise land

I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell

Don't stop me!

Envy 192: A very good song for you Alucard but lets see what the judges think.

Yachiru: Wow you remind me of ken-chan Aka-san._  
_

Al: you scare me

Itachi: THAT ROCKED

Envy 192: I thought that was good .Now for the next contestant. The pervy toad singing Jiraiya singing sexy back by Justin timberlake

I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think it's special what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack  
Timberland:(Take it to the brigde)  
Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
Timberland:( take it to the chorus)  
Timberland:Come here girl (Go head be bold with it)  
Come to the back (Go head be bold with it)  
VIP(Go head be bold with it)  
Drinks on me (Go head be bold with it)  
Lemme see what you twerking with(Go head be bold with it)  
Look at those hips (Go head be bold with it)  
You make me smile (Go head be bold with it)  
Go 'head child (Go head be bold with it)  
Timberland:And get your sexy on  
(Go head be bold with it) x8  
I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Girl let me make up for the things you lack  
Because you're burning up I got to get it fast  
Timberland:(Take it to the bridge)  
Timberland:( take it to the chorus)  
u ready?  
U ready?  
U ready?  
I'm bringin' sexy back  
you mother f--kers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl, better watch your back  
Cuz she's burning up for me and that's a fact  
Timberland: (Take it to the chorus)

Envy 192: (laughing) Jiraiya that was hilarious.

Yachiru: What dose sexy mean?

Envy 192: I'll tell you when you're older.

Al & Zuko: O.e

Envy 192: Okay now here comes hinata and she gunna be singing butterfly by aqua

_Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Where's my Samurai_

I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find  
To find my Samurai

Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need  
I need my Samurai

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm Your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find  
To find my Samurai

Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in this net  
Yes I need  
I need my Samurai

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Where's my Samurai

Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Where's my Samurai

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Where's my Samurai

Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Where's my Samurai

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky  


Envy 192: Good job hinata you finally conquered your fears.

Yachiru: Wow that was amazing job shy-chan.

Al: Beautifully song

Itachi: hn.

Envy 192: That's it for this chapter please vote on you favorite one after all 16 have preformed.


	2. Chapter 2

Anime Idol

Anime Idol

I do not own any of the characters in this except my self I also don't own any of the songs

Envy 192: Hello I'm Envy 192 the current hostess of the new series Anime Idol. We will have people singing from all across the anime universe. There will be 16 character in all with 4 in each chapter. But first are judges; Yachiru Kusajishi the hyper active vice captain of the 11th squad, Alphonse Elric, the sweet kid in the armor and Itachi the guy that killed almost his hole family.

Yachiru: Is Kenpachi here now?

Envy 192: No, I still haven't seen him but he will show up. But here's Rangiku Matsumoto and she will be singing Milkshake by Kelis. (snikers)

**"Milkshake"**

_Repeat x2_  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

I know you want it,  
The thing that makes me,  
What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
The way I wind,  
I think its time

_Chorus x2  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting_

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

I can see youre on it,  
You want me to teach thee  
Techniques that freaks these boys,  
It can't be bought,  
Just know, thieves get caught,  
Watch if your smart,

Chorus x2  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up,  
La la-la la la,  
The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

Oh, once you get involved,  
Everyone will look this way-so,  
You must maintain your charm,  
Same time maintain your halo,  
Just get the perfect blend,  
Plus what you have within,  
Then next his eyes are squint,  
Then he's picked up your scent,

Chorus x2  
Lala-lalala,  
Warm it up,  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

Envy 192: (falls of stage and crawls back on) Rangiku that is a good song for you. Judges?

Yachiru: Good job big-booby-chan

Al : AHH! MY VIRGIN EYES!!

Itachi: nose bleed

Envy 192: OMG the Uchia Itachi displayed an emotion. And know for rock lee sing white and nerdy by Weird Al Yankovic (oh gawd)

They see me mowin'  
My front lawn  
I know they're all thinking  
I'm so White N' nerdy

Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!  
I wanna roll with-  
The gangsters  
But so far they all think  
I'm too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Really, really white n' nerdy

First in my class here at M.I.T.  
Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND  
MC Escher that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40  
I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin to the contrary  
You'll find they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Steven Hawkings in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
I got people begging for my top 8 spaces  
Yo I know Pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,  
my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well, I'm number 1  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gun  
Happy days is my favourite theme song  
I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon  
Here's the part I sing on

They see me roll on, my Segway!  
I know in my heart they think I'm  
white n' nerdy!  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy  
I'd like to roll with-  
The gangsters  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
How'd I get so white n' nerdy?

I've been browsing, inspectin'  
X-men comics you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket  
I must protect 'em  
my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shopping online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doing websites  
When my friends need some code who do they call?  
I do HTML for them all  
Even made a homepage for my dog!  
Yo! Got myself a fanny pack  
they were having a sale down at the GAP  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!

I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour creme  
I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
I spend every weekend  
at the renaissance fair  
I got my name on my under wear!

They see me strollin'  
They laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause  
I'm so white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
All because I'm white n' nerdy  
Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy  
I wanna bowl with-  
the gangsters  
but oh well it's obvious I'm  
white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!

Envy 192: (major sweetdrop) Judges.

Yachiru: That was bad brock lee-san

Al: terrible

Itachi: That sound like a dieng cat that got ran over by a 30-ton semi.

Envy 192: Now hers Tobi sing the all-annoying song Numa Numa

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Allo, salut, sint yel, un hydook, she teraw, youbeera mah, primesh der, vericheera,

Allo, Allo, sint yel, Picasso, Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek

Chorus vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

Desoon, set spoon, cheseet, ah kum Allo, youbeera mah, sint yel, vericheera

Allo, Allo, sint yarshio, Picasso, Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek Chorus vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay numa numa i-ay numa numa numa iay kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay Mi-a-hii Mi-a-huu Mi-a-haa Mi-a-ha ha Mi-a-hii Mi-a-huu Mi-a-haa Mi-a-ha ha Mi-a-hii Mi-a-huu Mi-a-haa Mi-a-ha ha Mi-a-hii Mi-a-huu Mi-a-haa Mi-a-ha ha Chorus vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

Envy 192:dude I love that song

Tobi: Tobi is a Good boy

Yachiru: Good job mask-chan

Al: that's a very random song

Itachi: Tobi what are you doing here?

Envy 192: The last contestant is Riza Hawkeye and she will be singing Black Horse & The Cherry Tree by

Kt tunstall. And I have a felling it directed to a black haired flame alchemist.

Well my heart knows me better than I know myself  
So I'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
With a big black horse and a cherry tree.

I felt a little fear upon my back  
He said "Don't look back, just keep on walking."  
When the big black horse said, "Hey lady!" When the big black horse said, "Look this way"  
Said, "Look this way, will you marry me?" Said, "Hey, lady, will you marry me?"

But I said no, no, no, no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
No, no, no, no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me

And my heart hit a problem, in the early hours,  
So I stopped it dead for a beat or two.  
But I cut some cord, and I shouldn't have done it,  
And it won't forgive me after all these years

So I sent it to a place in the middle of nowhere  
With a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
Now it won't come back, 'cause it's oh so happy  
And now I've got a hole for the world to see

And it said no, no, no, no-no-no  
Said no, no, you're not the one for me  
No, no, no, no-no-no-no  
Said no, no, you're not the one for me

Not the one for me

Said no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,  
You're not the one for me  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
You're not the one for me

(do, do, do, do)

Well I was  
Big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
Big black horse and a cherry tree  
(Big black horse and a cherry tree) I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
(Big black horse and a cherry tree) I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
(Big black horse and a cherry tree) I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
No, no, no, no  
(Big black horse and a cherry tree) I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
No, no, no, no  
(Big black horse and a cherry tree) I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
(Big black horse and a cherry tree) I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
(Big black horse and a cherry tree) I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
I can't quite get there cause my heart's forsaken me  
(Big black horse and a cherry tree) I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me  
(Big black horse and a cherry tree) I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me

Envy 192: Wow just wow I never in a million year thought that you could sing like that

Yachiru: I want a horse now.

Al: bravo Riza-san

Itachi: Hn, it was good

Envy 192: That's it for this chapter please vote on you favorite one after all 16 have preformed.


	3. Chapter 3

Anime Idol

Anime Idol

Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters in this except my self I also don't own any of the songs

Envy 192: Hello I'm Envy 192 the current hostess of the new series Anime Idol. We will have people singing from all across the anime universe. There will be 16 character in all with 4 in each chapter. But first are judges; Yachiru Kusajishi the hyper active vice captain of the 11th squad, Alphonse Elric, the sweet kid in the armor and Itachi the guy that killed almost his hole family.

Yachiru: Is Kenpachi here yet?

Envy 192: Yeah I say him and he is going to perform to day. And so is Edward Elric, Sasuke Uchia and Seras Victoria.

Al: Nii-chan here?

Itachi: Pitiful weakling.

Envy 192: Okay but first up we have Seras Victoria and she'll be singing Animal I Have Become

By three days grace

Can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

Envy 192: Well done seras.

Yachiru: Good song vampire-san.

Al: Its all right

Itachi: it gets my vote.

Envy 192: Okay here's Kenpachi Zaraki and he singing Be Quick Or Be Dead by Iron Maiden

Covered in sinners and dripping with gilt  
Making you money from slime and from filth  
Parading your bellies in ivory towers  
Investing our lives in your schemes and your powers

You got to watch them - Be quick or be dead  
Snake eyes in heaven - The thief in your head  
You've got to watch them - Be quick or be dead  
Snake eyes in heaven - The thief in your head...  
Be quick! Or be dead!  
Be quick! Or be dead

See... what's ruling all our lives  
See... who's pulling the strings...  
I bet you won't fall on your face...  
Your belly will hold you in place

The serpent is crawling inside of your ear  
He says you must vote for what you want to hear  
Don't matter what's wrong as long as you're alright  
So pull yourself stupid and rob yourself blind

Envy 192: (smirks) nice song

Yachiru: GOOD JOB KEN-CHAN

Al: (scared to death)

Itachi: ROCK ON

Envy 192:Now for Saus-gay opps I mean Sasuke and he will be singing Welcome to the black parade by my chemical romance

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said,  
"Son when you grow up, will you be the savior of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"  
He said  
"Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"  
Because one day I leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade."

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said,  
"Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go. Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
When you're gone we want you all to know We'll Carry on,  
We'll Carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on  
Carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I cant contain it  
The anthem wont explain it.

And we will send you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Lets shout it loud and clear  
Do you fight it to the end  
We hear the call to  
To carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated You're weary widow marches on

And on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause  
I could not care at all Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Cause the world, will never take my heart  
You can try, you'll never break me  
Want it all,  
I'm gonna play this part  
Wont explain or say i'm sorry  
I'm not ashamed,  
I'm gonna show my scar  
You're the chair, for all the broken Listen here, because it's only..  
I'm just a man,  
I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who's meant to sing this song  
Just a man,  
I'm not a hero  
I -- don't -- care  
Carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated You're weary widow marches on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry  
We'll carry on

Envy 192: I like the song but not you.

Yachiru: OMG your hair looks like a chicken butt

Al: you're right but not bad.

Itachi: You lack hatred thus dose your song.

Envy 192: Now for the Fullmetal alchemist Edward elric. He's going to sing Baba O'riley by the who

Out here in the fields  
I farm for my meals  
I get my back into my living.  
I don't need to fight  
To prove I'm right  
I don't need to be forgiven.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't cry  
Don't raise your eye  
It's only teenage wasteland

Sally, take my hand  
We'll travel south cross land  
Put out the fire  
And don't look past my shoulder.  
The exodus is here  
The happy ones are near  
Let's get together  
Before we get much older.

Teenage wasteland  
It's only teenage wasteland.  
Teenage wasteland  
Oh, yeah  
Teenage wasteland  
They're all wasted!

Envy 192: Yay good job chibi-san.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?

Envy 192: I'm not calling you small I'm about an inch taller than you. (1), I'm calling you a chibi 'cause you cute.

Ed: Oh (blushes)

Envy 192: (glomps) you're so cute.

Al: hello, you know that we are here and so are the readers.

Envy192: oh yeah (sweetdrop) Judges?

Yachiru: not bad braid –chan

Al: Good job nii-chan

Itachi: Hn.

Envy192: Okay that's all the characters for this chapter. Wait until you read the next chapter to vote.

(1) It's true.


	4. Chapter 4

Anime Idol

Anime Idol

I do not own any of the characters in this except my self I also don't own any of the songs

Envy 192: Hello I'm Envy 192 the current hostess of the new series Anime Idol. We will have people singing from all across the anime universe. There will be 16 character in all with 4 in each chapter. But first are judges; Yachiru Kusajishi the hyper active vice captain of the 11th squad, Alphonse Elric, the sweet kid in the armor and Itachi the guy that killed almost his hole family.

Envy 192: Today we have two guess judges filling in for itachi because Itachi is on a mission. May I introduce the most mischievous twins in the world Fred and George Weasley.

Fred and George: hey

Envy 192: Okay today (lol it rhymed) Mei yang, Naruto, Sokka and Roy mustang. First we have Mei singing girlfriend by Avril lavigne.

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright  
( alright alright alright)

Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right  
( I'm right I'm right I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again  
( Again again again)

So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
Girlfriend lyrics found on  
Ever again  
( Ever again again again)

She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

( No way No way)

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend ( No Way!)

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me ( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret ( Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend ( No Way!)

Hey Hey!

Envy192: Wow a lot of pent up rage.

Yachiru: that was scary ninja-chan

Al: next time try not to yell so much.

Fred and George: You don't want to bottle your anger up like that, let it all out, There might be a couple people fifty miles away who didn't hear you.

Envy192: Next is Roy Mustang, he's singing Rockstar by Nickelback.

I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be

(Tell me what you want)

I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me

(So what you need?)

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet

(Been there, done that)

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big Rockstar  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free  
(I'll have the quesadilla on the house)  
I'm gonna dress my ass  
With the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
Blow my money for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)  
I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big Rockstar  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I'm gonna sing those songs  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser

I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

'Cause we all just wanna be big Rockstar  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a Rockstar

Envy 192: Good job Roy.

Yachiru: rock on flame-san.

Al: That was good no wonder havoc is always depressed.

Fred and George: bravo.

Envy 192: now for Sokka he's going to singing Hey There Delilah by the plain white tees

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.  


Envy 192: No wonder you have so many fangirls.

Yachiru: that was awsomenees, silly-san

Al: that was one of the best.

Fred and George: Good one mate.

Envy 192: Okay good reviews. Now Naruto is going to sing American Idiot by green day

_Don't want to be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America._

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Envy 192: Bravo, I never thought that you cold sing

Yachiru: Fox-chan that was brilliant

Al: overall very good

Fred and George: blimey that was good

Envy 192: Okay all 16 contestants have per formed heres a recap of them.

Zuko_ light my fire _By the Doors

Alucard _Highway to hell_ by AC/DC

Jiraiya _sexy back_ by Justin timberlake

Hinata _Butterfly_ by Aqua

Rangiku Matsumoto Milkshake by Kelis

Rock Lee _White and Nerdy_ by Weird Al Yankovic

Tobi _Numa Numa_

Riza Hawkeye _Black Horse & The Cherry Tree_ by Kt tunstall

Seras Victoria _Animal I Have Become _By three days grace

Kenpachi Zaraki _Be Quick Or Be Dead_ by Iron Maiden

Sasuke _Welcome to the black parade_ by My Chemical Romance

Edward elric Baba O'riley (or teenage wasteland) by the Who

Mai _girlfriend_ by Avril lavigne.

Roy Mustang_ Rockstar_ by Nickelback

Sokka _Hey There Delilah _by the plain white tees

Naruto _American Idiot_ by green day

Envy 192: If you haven't heard any of these songs I advise you to look them up on you tube and if you have any song that you would like on here please tell me in your review. Now you should vote for you favorite.


End file.
